


Огонь ищет тебя

by van_Miaow



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Made For Each Other, Magic, Mysticism, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_Miaow/pseuds/van_Miaow
Summary: По левую сторону трассы последними целыми лампочками моргнул ветхий борд «Суверенная Луизиана приветствует вас».





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Lisenok_Lis  
> Написано на Inception-календарь 2016.
> 
> Магия!АУ, ER, Имс-центрик, всякие ужасы.

Преграда вспыхнула, заливая салон мгновением ядовито-зелёного света, и схлынула, пропуская машину: по левую сторону трассы последними целыми лампочками моргнул ветхий борд «Суверенная Луизиана приветствует вас».

— Так мило, — Имс хрустнул шеей. Перед глазами всё ещё плыли тёмные пятна: никак не получалось предсказать момент встречи с барьером и прикрыть веки. Возможно, тот просто так развлекался — псевдоразумным охранным системам была свойственна скука. — Приманиваем туристов? 

Цепочка огоньков высветила ночную дорогу, будто вырывая из лесной тени десятки знаков и предупреждений.

«Последователи протестантского бога должны пройти регистрацию в течение трёх дней».

«Ввоз святой воды карается лишением десяти лет посмертия».

— Зря, полезная шутка. 

«Помни! Весенний гон не освобождает от ответственности».

— Сучка, — Имс покачал головой и прибавил газу. Он должен был вернуться ещё три дня назад, но «не повезло» там, «встретил старого друга» тут и «денежный заказ» вот прямо сейчас спутали все планы. 

Конечно, время ещё было: заканчивался сотый день, а за оставшийся один он успеет дойти домой по лесу даже в этом теле, если что-то случится с машиной. Хотя и не хотелось бы — Артур не переносил его возвращений на сто первый день и в шаббат, ведь «этот день не для того, чтобы штопать твою шкуру и вычищать мусор, что ты на себе притащил, а чужие проклятия в доме раздражают». 

Воздух пах озоном. 

Имс повёл носом и нахмурился: дождя по прогнозу не было. События, разные мелочи копились, не-складывались, совпадение за совпадением, неудача за неудачей. 

Сверкнула молния, расцветив мутное серое небо, и по стеклу ударили тяжёлые холодные капли. 

— Проклятье, — Имс выругался и закрыл окно. Интуиция ворчала и ворочалась, хотела посмотреть на подозрительную воду другими глазами. Попробовать на зуб.

Взгляд упал на красную нить с семью узлами на запястье. В тот день они гуляли по Руану, и Артур затащил его в крохотный магазинчик пряжи, в котором так несло овцами и краской, что Имс расчихался до слез. Жестокий-жестокий Артур долго копался на самодельных деревянных стеллажах и купил моток красной нити, а расплачиваясь, угрожающе сказал: «Даже и не думай, что я не умею ткать», будто для Имса это было бы недостатком, и в ответ на незаданный вопрос загадочно пояснил: «Для талисмана лучше купить». 

Спустя годы Имс стал намного лучше разбираться в еврейских штучках — носить их на себе, жить по их порядку, выбивать их на своей коже — и всё ещё не рисковал думать, что Артур не умеет ткать. 

За высокой худой елью, любимицей Имса, чужеродной и нелепо-пугающей среди субтропического луизианского болота — первой приметы на пути домой, — дорога изгибалась. 

Он аккуратно бросил машину в поворот — дождь падал стеной — кто-то с нормальным зрением уже не смог бы сидеть за рулём.

В свете одинокого работающего фонаря стояла тень. 

Имс пролетел мимо, не успевая даже понять, кто это — несчастный человек, которого шутник-барьер пропустил, желая подкормить лес, очередная шутка, оборотень, решивший...

Фигура не бросилась под колеса, как он подсознательно ожидал, а лишь медленно повернула голову вслед. Медленно и неотвратимо. 

— Уф, — тихо рыкнул Имс и глубоко задышал, пытаясь унять дико колотящееся сердце — к началу сто первого дня контролировать инстинкт бывало сложно. — Неотвратимо, ну да. А ещё: неостановимо, зловеще, угрожающе, жутко. Хм.

Слова закончились, но дурацкий липкий страх остался. Подобное Имс испытывал к их кофейному сервизу на десять персон. Только друзья Артура могли подарить серебряный, чёрт его побери, серебряный кофейный сервиз. 

Имс давно проехал тень под фонарём. Имс мог дотрагиваться до серебра. Но что-то глубже зверя, древнее человеческого разума в нём твердило, что бояться стоит всегда. 

— Постоянная бдительность, — он хмыкнул и одной только силой воли успокоил сердце: идеальный контроль над телом был штукой полезной. 

Высокая ель гнулась от порывов ветра над насмешливо изгибающейся дорогой. Единственная высокая и худая ель здесь.

«Признание проблемы — первый шаг к её решению», — говорил Артур и подавал кофе в серебряных чашках. 

Имс переключился на дальний свет и, сбросив скорость, повернул руль. 

Тень под фонарём ожидала его. 

Он плавно нажал на тормоз и остановился, разблокировав двери. После невыносимого — мотор тихо гудел, — растянутого ожидания часы на панели оттикали две минуты, дверь открылась, и на соседнее кресло сели. 

Фигура посмотрела на него провалом лица и сбросила капюшон.

Имсу захотелось кричать. 

Он, задыхаясь, втянул воздух — была ещё какая-то непонятная надежда на шутку, дурацкий розыгрыш, непредвиденную случайность. На радостную встречу. 

Глупо. 

Попутчик не пах ничем, даже запах дождя на нём — был наносным, сползающим, оставляющим под собой холодное ничего. 

Недвижимая бледная маска-лицо повернулась к нему и улыбнулась. Грустно и понимающе. Кивнула на дорогу: на лобовом стекле перепархивали серые ночные бабочки, шевелили тонкими усиками, сталкивались друг c другом и разлетались. 

Имс даже не заметил, когда остановился дождь. Ночь стала пустой темнотой. Ему нужно было вернуться вовремя. Неважно как. А теперь — уже поздно. 

Он постарался улыбнуться в ответ — получалось плохо и наверняка по-звериному криво, — надавил на газ и рывком переключил передачу. Они ехали домой. 

Артур, всё ещё грустно улыбаясь, положил холодную мёртвую ладонь ему на руку. И долго не убирал, до самых ворот.

Смятых, как бумажное оригами, а не заговорённая ковка.

Когда Имс бросился к дому мимо растерзанных в последней попытке исполнить приказ големов — глина с тихим шорохом медленно осыпалась прахом, — Артур пошёл за ним не торопясь, будто давая время. 

В гостиной было тихо и возмутительно чисто. Имс, ожидавший увидеть развороченную мебель и прочие следы боя, врезался в эту жуткую стерильную тишину и чистоту с разбегу. В тишину, чистоту и кровь. 

В тёмной, вязкой даже на вид луже крови, залившей аляповатый марокканский ковёр, лежал Артур. Ковёр был уступкой «попугаистым» вкусам Имса, вряд ли Артур прилёг бы на такой по своей воле. Да ещё и в какую-то лужу.

— Вся кровь и убийства мои, — сказали из темноты, и на свет вышла гигантская собака. Взмахнула крыльями — Имс видел такие у грифонов, длинные белоснежные перья — и повторила: — Вся кровь и убийства мои. 

Оставляя кровавые следы, демон прошёл мимо Имса и потёрся о ноги стоящего позади Артура. Тот кивнул: да, мол, все убийства и вся кровь твоя, конечно. 

На мгновение Имсу захотелось его ударить. 

Будто почувствовав волну злости, Артур вскинул голову и пожал плечами, удивительно чужим-своим подростковым движением. В руках он держал жёлтые клочки бумаги. Тетраграмматон. Остановился и нашёл в глиняных ошмётках. Конечно, Артур никогда не оставил бы. Артур. 

Разве могло все так закончиться? 

В настенном зеркале отражение Имса поплыло: тело зашлось волнами, шерсть пробила человеческую кожу, челюсть оскалилась рядами клыков. Изо всех сил стараясь сдержаться — Артур так не любил, когда он оборачивался в доме, — Имс шагнул вперёд и упал на колени перед телом. Когти рванули фаланги пальцев. 

Знакомая кровь сводила с ума. Она была такой вкусной, он знал, точно знал. И ему ведь раньше разрешали пить её. Почему не сейчас. Хотелось впиться в шею, высосать сок, выковырнуть и съесть мозг. Оставить его себе ещё ненадолго. Себе. В себе.

Над таким холодным, холодным Артуром загорелись круглые белые огоньки. Имс пытался отогнать их, но когти вспарывали лишь воздух. Огоньков становилось всё больше и больше, они покрывали Артура, закрывали его.

Имс зарычал и бросился на них, но упал в кровавую лужу. Огоньки засмеялись.

— Баалшем наш, — мерзко прохихикали они на разные лады и начали исчезать. 

Он остался один. 

Артур аккуратно положил тетраграмматон на стол, провёл рукой поверх, распрямляя листы, как будто прощаясь, и подошёл к Имсу. Опустился на пол и обнял его, прислонился грудью к спине. Погладил острые как бритва когти и прижался лицом к мохнатой шее. Имс знал, что Артур в него улыбается. Артур всегда в него улыбался. 

— Огонь, — крылатый демон сел возле них и мотнул мордой в строну винтовой лестницы.

Запаха гари не было. Не было вообще ничего: ни треска пламени, ни густого, разъедающего глаза дыма. Но Имс почувствовал, как пришла ненавидящая их сущность и вспыхнула огнём. 

Зверь в нём завыл от ужаса. Далёкий, не дошедший ещё до них огонь обжигал.

— Книги Разиэля тут больше нет, — сказал демон голосом Артура. — И огненный ангел пришёл. 

Пламя сошло на них.

Имс завыл.

И открыл глаза. 

Голем, открывший ворота, проявлял признаки нетерпения. Положено ему не было, но характер создателя превалировал над всеми книжными «голем — это». Имс привычно показал глыбе средний палец и заехал во двор.

— Имс? — восхитительно не-бледный, разговаривающий Артур встречал его у крыльца.

— Да, детка? — Имс втянул тёплый запах глины, мела и пота — Артур работал. Артур оторвался от работы, чтобы встретить его. 

Почему-то хотелось плакать. 

— Что с тобой? — Артур подошёл и, быстро поцеловав Имса в нос — старая дурацкая шутка, — внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза. — Сотые дни даются тебе тяжело, иди в дом. Мне нужно ещё пять минут.

— Просто устал, не волнуйся. Можно с тобой? — Имс взял Артура за руку и твёрдо решил не отпускать, каких бы демонов он не призывал и уродцев не оживлял. 

— Хорошо, — Артур потянул его за беседку, он любил рисовать свои пентаграммы где-то между розовыми кустами и тщетно выращиваемым Имсом базиликом. — Идём, не хочу заставлять Принца Оробаса ждать.

— Принца Оробаса? 

— Знает все времена и толкует правдиво. Я вышел на след одного гримуара, и мне нужна помощь.

— Что, — Имс вздрогнул, вспоминая огонь, и бестолково продолжил: — Артур, нет, зачем тебе этот гримуар.

Стоящая посредине пентаграмм лошадь, вытянув шею, жевала розовый куст. Она повернула голову, взглянула на них и широко распахнула пасть. Трубный глас заполнил тело Имса:

— И придёт удар огня.


End file.
